The Umbrella Legacy
by ThePenman
Summary: After surviving Raccoon City as the only U.S.F. soldier and being demoted to U.C.B.S. service, Hunk has just been sent on a new mission. But will he survive the horrors for a second time?
1. Grey Dawn

_A/N: In case any of you are wondering, I mixed certain elements of the RE game with the second movie. It was much more interesting that way. Also, if any of you ever played the 'Fourth Survivor' game, then you know who Hunk is. Capcom owns the game, certain characters, and events. Everything else came from me. Happy Reading!--_

**Prologue: Grey Dawn**

The five familiar helicopters were approaching the city as low as possible. Such a mission was not to be taken lightly, and mission success was a critical element. The lead chopper was a Bell 430 model- fitted with special weapons attachments and the somber red-and-white logo of the Umbrella Corporation. The other four were AB-139 series helicopters, each with a team of fifteen members aboard. There was a separate flight convoy flying in heavy weapons support, so each team was fitted with the bare nessecities- knives, machine guns with ammo, pistols, and specially designed stun batons.

On board the lead helicopter, the pilots were relaying coordinates to the rest of the flight group, then they would guide the aircraft in the new direction and the others would follow their lead. To the standard observer, the aircraft were flying in a perfect formation maneuver. But it was really a strict tactical exercise that they were conducting, designed to approach and descend with little room for error. The pilot spoke into his mic and addressed the flight group.

"All Flight Units, this is Lead. Get your men prepped, it's time to deploy in area eight zero six Kilo. We're ten minutes out from DZ. Confirm orders."

"Unit One - Confirmed."

"Two Here - Confirmed."

"Orders confirmed for Unit Three."

"This is Four, orders confirmed."

The helicopter flight group split up and took different directions. On board Flight Unit Four, the pilot clicked an overhead switch and started talking to the infiltration team in the back cargo area.

"Alright gentlemen- we've got your mission lined up for you. We'll drop you in at coordinates three Zebra, and you'll have to groundpound it to the HZ. From there, heavy support will fly in your mission specific weapons, so you'll have to get there fast- otherwise, they can't perform the drop. Good luck."

With that, the men all looked at each other and gave a loud hoot. Then they started preparing their weapons and getting ready for ground action. At the back of the chopper, one of the men just sat there- arms folded and head slumped against his chest. He seemed to be asleep. His uniform and tactical weapons were different from the rest. Unlike everyone else's uniforms, his had no name or identification number on it. It only bore the Umbrella company logo and the embroidered U.C.B.S. patch. Despite his apparent lack of interest in the mission, one of the other team members leaned over and nudged him until he woke up. The man looked at him with a look of extreme seriousness.

"Hey- wake up. We're about to deploy at the drop zone. Get your equipment ready." He said.

The soldier looked at him, and then he grabbed the man by his collar and pulled his face close to his. Inches from each other's face, the soldier gave a nasty smirk and shook his head. Then he released him.

Up in front, the copilot of the helicopter flipped a switch and in the back, a large red light came on. The members of the U.C.B.S. unit all grabbed their equipment and got ready to deploy for their mission. They were all silent and somber as the side doors on the chopper slid back.

One of the men attached the descent ropes and the others started clipping their slide harnesses on to the support cable. It wouldn't take long to slide down the line, but getting tangled in it would make it harder to get off.

Slowly, the helicopter's pilot brought the craft in on a steady hold pattern and as the craft hovered over a building, the copilot flipped another switch. The red light clicked off and a green one replaced it. The team leader grabbed the rope and hooked his rappel harness to it.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this mission done with!"

He jumped out the side door and rappelled quickly down the rope, the other members following him. No one thought anything of the unidentified soldier, who quickly worked up a rappel line of his own. He rigged it on the other side of the chopper and stepped silently out the door. He went down the line quickly and very covert- touching down and snapping the release line from the support cable. He did a tactical double roll, and when he rolled onto his feet, his pistol was out and the safety was off.

As he stood up, what he saw made him swear under his breath very softly. The other U.C.B.S. members were doing the same thing. They found themselves on the roof of a business building, watching as black smoke rose into the sky from other buildings and the street below. There were sounds of people screaming- some pleading for their lives as the voices got louder and louder. From somewhere, they heard the sound of gunshots and in the distance, a grenade exploded.

The rest of the team were trying to get a clear understanding of what was going on, but the individual soldier standing by himself already knew what was going on- and he'd hoped it wasn't true. He was in Hell once again.

Hunk, the only U.S.F. soldier to survive the absolute carnage that had heralded the first outbreak of the virus in Raccoon City, now had to do it all over again. A new city with an old mission.

His own survival.


	2. The Survivor

Chapter One: The Survivor

I knew this day would come. I felt it, knew it in the back of my mind. Even when I boarded that chopper out of Raccoon City, I knew that the devastation wouldn't stop there. The Umbrella Corporation was hell bent on destroying the world. Now they'd finally succeeded.

It was probably the craziest thing I've ever experienced or felt while in such an intense situation. What did I do?

I laughed. Loud. Hard. Couldn't help it. Everyone else turned and looked at me. I holstered my pistol and looked at them with the most somber expression that I could give. This was all too much at the moment.

"What in the hell is your problem?" The team leader got in my face. I looked at him and gestured at the ruined cityscape.

"My problem? Well, in a nutshell- I've seen this particular scene before. Didn't like how it played out then either." I said.

The team leader looked at me. I glanced down at his name tag. It said 'E.J.'. I looked back at him, then pulled my pistol back out and chambered a fresh round. I wanted to be prepared for the onslaught we were sure to come up against.

E.J. and the rest of the team looked at me wearily. I knew for a fact that they didn't trust me, but that was beside the point here. They were a fresh team, new to the horror that they were sure to see once we began our mission. I was hardened to it already, had come to terms that you can't possibly save every civie that you see. Risking your own neck meant going to your own death. I couldn't have that. My nickname was 'The Death.'

I looked around at everybody and decided to put it to them straight. E.J. gave me a hard look.

"What in the hell are you talking about, soldier?" His voice had somewhat of a challenge in it.

"What are you talking about? Are you idiot? Don't you hear those people out- shouting, screaming? The gunshots? What in the hell do you think is happening out there?" I asked.

One of the younger members looked at me. His tag identified him as 'Branson'. He spoke up- like a true idiot.

"Obviously we're here because of a terrorist uprising. They're killing people out there. It's an urban war. We've seen this type of stuff all the time." He said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, dumb ass. You're wrong. This _isn't _guerilla warfare going on. Yeah, oh yeah- people are being killed for sure. But what's killing them isn't anything that you're even prepared to face!"

I walked over to the edge of the railing and pointed out at the city. Everyone looked at me intently.

"Those people out there are being killed and _eaten_- by _other_ people!"

There were loud protests from various members of the team. Obviously, they didn't believe me. It was like I'd just said that an alien had invited me to play charades on its ship. These guys just simply didn't believe me. I shook my head and walked off towards the building's exit stairs which would lead us to the apparent hell below. If they chose not to believe me, that was fine. They were in for the shock of their lives, one way or another.

"Well, that about wraps it then. You guys don't believe me." I said.

One of the men looked at me and scoffed. He stepped forward and spit on the ground at my feet. I stood there and waited for it. Sure enough, he said what I'd been expecting to hear.

"What are you trying to tell us? That these people are being attacked and killed by zombies?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, you could say that. Those things down there are people who used to_ live _here. They're dead."

Branson shoved his way forward again through the crowd. His face had a very indignant look of disbelief. I turned and looked at him.

"You've gotta be shitting us, man. Nothing like that can happen. I mean, honestly!" He told me.

With him saying that, I knew it was time to play my hand, let them know how screwed we really were on this mission. I turned and faced everyone.

"Any of you _ever_ heard of Raccoon City? A small city out west? Got completely destroyed?" I asked.

E.J. looked at me. I knew he'd heard of the place, and a few others nodded their heads too. At least some of them had heard of the place, even if they didn't know the true story of what had really gone down there. One of the guys looked at me.

"Yeah, I heard of the place. As I recall, the nuclear power reactor for the town went critical sometime early in the morning. Killed everyone." He addressed me as well as the remainder of the group.

I nodded and looked up at the sky. It felt strange, in all the years since that terrible event- I'd never uttered a mention of it. Now those feelings of fear and despair were coming back to me, and before long, these men would know those exact same feelings.

"There _was_ no nuclear reactor explosion in Raccoon City. The U.S. president at that time had to pass judgement over the residents of that city. In effect, he _ordered_ a tactical nuclear strike to destroy the city and its inhabitants. There was no other choice. It had to be stopped." I said.

Branson looked at me suspiciously. "_What _had to be stopped?"

I cleared my throat and then let out a long, slow breath. It was only a matter of time anyway.

"A _viral_ contaminant caused that incident. It was a weapon that Umbrella developed. It escaped laboratory containment and numerous people got infected by it. But not only people- animals and other organisms were infected as well. The resulting spread of the contamination made it damn near impossible to fight it effectively."

E.J. cocked the sliding bolt on the machine gun, then looked at me. I felt his eyes burning into me.

"How in the hell do you know all this? How could you possibly know anything like that even happened?" He challenged. I looked at him and pulled a piece of cloth from a pocket on my uniform. As I showed it to everyone, I explained to them what it was that I held in my hand.

"This is the shoulder patch of the unit I _used_ to belong to. _These_ are the names of the men in my unit that died when that incident occurred. They died because _WE_ were the unit that Umbrella sent in to get the viral contaminant in the_ first _place."

The look on their faces told me that it was starting to sink in. E.J. walked over to me and glared right at me.

"You mean to tell me that this has happened before? How!" He declared. I took another breath.

"The night that my team went in to retrieve the viral sample, we encountered the man who was responsible for the research. His name was William Birkin, and he was trying to keep his research from Umbrella. There was five of us, and Hodges, Michelli, Burrows, and Anderson went to retrieve the sample from the good doctor while I was left to watch the escape passage that we would use to get out of the city." I said.

E.J. looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And- unfortunately, Dr. Birkin tricked them. He led them to believe that he'd locked the virus sample inside a transport container. What they didn't know was that he had been holding the sample in his hand the entire time. For whatever reason, Burrows ended up shooting the doctor while Hodges retrieved the sample. Michelli, Anderson, and I were waiting in the sewer passages to escape with the sample, only Birkin injected himself with it instead."

I looked at the other team members, I wanted to make sure that they understood what I was saying about the whole mess.

"The virus mutated him- horribly. He'd developed a virus that was potent enough to make a person change in less than an hour or two. The bad thing was that he tracked Burrows and Hodges down in the sewer and killed them. Anderson and Michelli caught up with him, and in his new unstable form- he made short work of them too."

I snorted. "Long story short, I was left by myself to try and find a way out of the sewer passages without getting myself killed. As much as I hate to tell you all this- fighting here, is not really an option. You guys do what you want, but in the meantime- I'm leaving." I shoved the unit patch back into my pocket and buttoned it, before heading back to the door of the exit stairwell.

E.J. grabbed me by the arm as I reached the door. I stopped and looked at him.

"You're not deserting this team. You do that, and I'll shoot you right here- right now." He said.

I took his hand and very slowly, forcefully removed his grip on my arm. Everyone was watching us. I didn't want a fight, it was simply better to conserve what ammo I had.

"Relax- I'm not deserting anything. But I'll tell you something now: DON'T expect me to be a hero. If something happens, I'll put a bullet in each and every one of you. Once you understand the true situation that Umbrella has placed us in, you'll appreciate the offer I just gave you."

I looked around at everyone, then right back at E.J. Our eyes locked on each other.

"There's NO EXCEPTIONS to that rule. Now, since we have a mission to complete- I say that we get to it."

I put my hand on the doorknob, but before I opened it- I looked back at everyone else.

"Oh- and one last thing, when in doubt, aim for the head. It's the only way to kill the things."


	3. Unknown Adversaries

Chapter Two: Unknown Adversaries

E.J. slowly opened the door that led to the receptionist area. As he cautiously swept from side to side with his M-8 carbine machine gun, he held up a hand and motioned for the others to move forward. As everyone moved into their immediate flanking positions, one of the men glanced around and swore softly.

"Jesus Christ..." he muttered, as he realized that there was a long streak of partially dried blood on the floor. The other men were looking around the small reception area as well, and Branson let out a small gulping noise, almost as if he was about to throw up.

I stepped up behind the kid and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. At the movement, Branson's head snapped around to look at me.

"Don't throw up. You'll only give them a new scent to follow. Believe me. Keep it down." I let go of him, and silently walked up to E.J.'s position, before taking a knee beside him.

The street was deserted completely, not a sign of life or movement anywhere. E.J. seemed to be trying to decide a course of action. While he took his time, I stood up and walked to the door and peered outside. Nothing was moving for the time being, but that in no way meant those undead monsters weren't there. I'd done this before- I knew they were around someplace.

E.J. shuffled up to where I stood at the door and looked at me.

"What do you think?" He asked. I looked at him and then glanced back outside the door.

"We'll have to get out onto the street. It'll probably be more than a hundred of those damn things out there, and we wouldn't stand a chance if we try to engage them directly."

E.J. nodded. At least he agreed with me on something. I had an idea, but it wasn't a great one. We would have to defilade between the streets and back alleys. It was a risky feat, but if those things weren't on any of the major streets as I figured them to be, we would be better off. Anything in an alley could be fought off, but in a wide open area, we would be dead. I looked at E.J. and it was almost like he read my mind at that moment.

"We need someone to scout, huh?" He said. I nodded, then slid the charging bolt back on my AR88 semi-automatic machine gun. Time to make a package run.

"Keep the guys here. I'm going to go up the street a bit. Lock this door after I go out, and get everyone behind something solid. If I encounter a problem, I'll try to solve it out there- but who knows what'll happen." I told him.

E.J. offered me an extra ammunition magazine, but I gave it back. He would need every bullet, just as we all would.

I unlocked the door and silently out of the building. I heard the lock click behind me, at least E.J. was being careful. There was a smell of heavily rotting meat and smoke in the air. It was sickening to me. As I walked up the sidewalk with my machine gun pointed forward, I saw the body of a young woman lying partially on the sidewalk with her legs in the street. As I passed by the body, I took a chance and glanced at her quickly.

The young woman had been beautiful at one time, I could tell. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. That was all I could tell. Her nose was gone, as well as her lips. They had been devoured. Her blouse had been ripped open and I could see the many bite marks and worse that ran from her throat to her torso. Her right breast was exposed, the other had been partially devoured. I felt a twinge of sympathy for her- she couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. Her chest was fully exposed, and a large pool of blood was around her body, running into the street.

I got down on one knee, slung the machine gun over my shoulder- and took the pistol from the holster. The girl was dead, but I didn't want to take a chance. I screwed the silencer on and put it against the corpse's forehead. Squeezing the trigger, I looked around to make sure that I hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. Nothing yet. That was a good sign. I holstered the pistol and unslung the machine gun again to continue working my way up the street.

I approached the ruined intersection and surveyed each direction. Nothing seemed to be moving at the time, but I knew that even if those undead citizens weren't there, that didn't mean something else wasn't there either.

Across the street from me, I saw the body of a young boy, also partially devoured- when I looked a little bit farther, I saw his mother. They must've been trying to escape the barrage of hungry monsters but never made it. Neither body looked as if it was reanimating itself, hopefully I was far enough away from them if they did come back to life.

As I did my scout patrol up the sidewalk, I looked around at all the different things that made me realize just how much control the Umbrella Corporation had exerted over everything. The company logo was damn near on everything. Realizing that small effect made me sick to the stomach. Right now, I was battling for my own life in a mess that the company itself had started. I'd be lying to you if I said that I understand why they did what they did. Umbrella was made up of unflinching individuals- people who would sooner let you die than try to save your life. I wouldn't have been surprised if this new incident turned out to be another of their observational tests to see to the stability of the particular viral strain. Hell, they did it in Raccoon City- why not do it again someplace else?

Reaching my appointed target, the crossing signal display- I did a sharp combat turn, reversing my position. I was doing everything I could do so as not to become a member of the rising dead. The machine gun was ready to fire, my finger never left the trigger once. I started my way back down the street, going back to the building where the rest of the team was waiting for my signal to move forward. Moving back the way I came, there was only a single thought in my mind.

_Damn them all for putting me back into this situation. _

It was right before I reached the building that I knew something was wrong. I heard someone start shouting- the sharp sounds of machine gun bursts filled the air. As I watched, the glass in the front of the building shattered and I knew then that something had happened. The bullets were flying furiously, and I broke into a full run back to the building. Just as I got close enough, I heard someone shouting again and then more machine guns firing. I watched as a sudden explosion ripped through the front of the building, knocking me to the ground in disbelief.

Glass, debris, pieces of brick and mortar fell to the ground around me. I covered up as best I could, and when I looked up- the entire front ot the building was gone...demolished. I picked myself up from the ground and ran down the street as fast as I could- but when I reached the front of the building, I couldn't believe what I saw.

The bodies of the team members were strewn across the floor, some burned and blackened because of the explosion. None were moving, and I realized that the headless body beside my boot was E.J.'s. Their weapons were all damaged, nothing remained useable.

I quickly made rounds to all the bodies of the men that I could find, collecting whatever usable equipment that I could find. Just as I knelt over one of the bodies, I heard a slight thump behind me. Without any hesitation, I hurled myself away from the body and did a combat roll on the ground- coming up with the machine gun locked on target at the sound.

Branson's face widened and he looked terrified. He quickly threw his hands up in the arm.

"Wait! Hold your fire! I'm alive!" He said, jumping back.

I was still kneeling on the ground, the machine gun aimed directly at him. I let out a slow breath and lowered the gun. Branson looked at me, and I stood up.

"What in the _FUCK_ happened back here?" I demanded. Branson looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"Those things you told us about...they found us..." He said. I shook my head angrily.

_We were screwed now...and this was just the beginning._


	4. Hell's Backyard

Chapter Three: Hell's Backyard

I returned to my task, stripping the bodies of anything usable. Branson just stood there- splotches of blood and someone's guts running down the front of his tactical vest. His face was full of shock. I knew that if this rookie didn't get it together, he wouldn't be walking away from this place. I quit pulling ammunition from one of the men's belts and looked up at him. He was holding his weapon, but it was hanging from his hand as if he was about to drop it at any minute.

"_Branson! _Help me get this equipment outta here. You wanna die or you wanna live! We have to grab what we can and get out of here. I'm sure zombies are on their way to this spot as we speak! Now stop standing there and start helping me grab some of this stuff!" I said, very sternly.

He looked at me a minute, then went and started stripping the other bodies of their servicable ammunition and knives. I was collecting as many ammo clips as I could, and found out that some of the weapons were still able to fire- although I wouldn't really place my bets on firing a weapon that had been point blank in an explosion.

_Damn sloppy...really DAMN sloppy...sht..._

I didn't know what to think. This had been very unthought of. Umbrella was expecting our team to regroup with the others at the LZ, but how many of those poor suckers would make it anyway? I knew for a fact that Umbrella personnel weren't expecting us to really make it back. Hell, the lucky ones were the pilots who flew those birds. They got to walk away from everything.

I finished with the last body and snapped my fingers at Branson, who was trying to pry the ammo clip from E.J.'s weapon. I shook my head at him and stopped him from wasting time with it.

"Leave it. If it didn't eject in two seconds, chances are you won't get it out now. We're finished here, so let's go." I said, then started towards the front of the building.

Branson was back behind me, looking around wildly. He was scared, and had every reason to be. This mission wouldn't be a cake walk. It would demand the precision of every skill we had ever learned as a member of the U.C.B.S. and U.S.F.teams. Taking this place lightly was not in the best interest- especially if we wanted to make it out alive. I knew that already, with any luck- the rookie would know it too, _if _he made it out alive.

There was nothing else to do here, we'd salvaged what we could. I grabbed the sling of the machine gun hanging from my shoulder and switched the safety lever off. I looked over at Branson and gave a short military gesture to move forward.

"Alright- we're moving out onto the street. You'll cover me, I'll take point. Since there's only two of us, I need you to be on your game right now. That's the only way we'll make it through this." I told him.

Branson lifted his HR automatic and nodded at me. He flicked off the safety switch and took position beside me.

"I'm with you. Let's get it done." He sounded shaky, but he was still in the fight for now.

I walked out of the front of the building and onto the sidewalk, sweeping from side to side with the gun sight in front of me. Branson was covering our backs and he was breathing hard. I snapped the velcro buckles together on my ammo belt with one hand and observed the street. Since I knew that the street was mostly deserted, I was hoping that nothing was following us. Then it suddenly dawned on me to make sure.

"Branson- what the hell happened after E.J. locked the door behind me?" I said, still sweeping the gun from left to right as we walked. He gave a dry cough in response to my question, then he told me.

"I'm _still_ trying to figure that out. Something came through the window and practically started wiping the floor with us. It got Marcus and Richards before we even knew what was happening. Then it snapped Carson's neck with that long azz tongue it had. Didn't have skin or eyes, but that tongue and those claws made up for it."

I nodded as I continued making my sweep of the perimeter. A long tongue? One guess as to what the attacker had been.

"You guys got marked by a Licker. Must've set up a kill zone and we walked right into it. Did you see anymore of them- or was it just the one?" I continued sweeping the perimeter in front of me.

Branson coughed again. "Just the one. We were firing everything we could, but it just went back out the window that it crashed through."

"Be glad it was just the one. A pack of them- and we wouldn't be talking about it. You'd be dead." I told him. Branson sniffed, and I gave him the explanation behind my statement.

"Lickers...are the ultimate watchdogs- they hunt in packs and are damn near indestructible. Incredible sensory perception- those things can track a scent up to ten miles or more. I'll tell you now, if you see one- stop moving. If you try to run, it'll kill you." I said.

I heard Branson shutter behind me. No doubt the appearance of the creature had unsettled him. This day was sure to get even more nightmarish by the time that it was over. In the end, he'd have a better understanding of why working for the Umbrella Corporation in this line of work was not something you simply_ retired _from.

"Umbrella really put us on the spot this time," I said. " And those drop pilots aren't going to wait for us either. We'll either make it to the DZ or die getting there."

Branson's breathing was harsh, but I knew he was trying to restrain himself as much as he could. It was almost a Hallmark moment- to see him trying so hard to adapt to a situation that the Umbrella scenarios never even came close to. If we made it out of this place, hell- I'd put in a commendation for the kid myself.

The streets were still strangely silent and deserted. The zombie hordes weren't aware of our intrusion into their territory, which was good. I'd figured that the explosion would've brought them out, but it seemed as if this part of the city had been abandoned by the monters. They'd moved on, looking for new victims.

We reached the intersection and took a knee. As we both scanned the perimeters around us, Branson let out another breath.

"I gotta question for you," he told me. "You seem to know everything about this situation. Is there anything worse than those creatures that killed the others?"

I stood up and guaged the intersection crossing as clear. Slinging the weapon on my back for a second, I grabbed the monoscope strapped to my vest and took a look ahead at the street. In the distance, black smoke billowed from a series of ruined vehicles. Nothing was moving up there, but that didn't mean that we wouldn't be moving into a dangerous situation. I replaced the scope and unslung the weapon.

"Branson," I said. "The one thing that I am sure of is that there are more than enough things in this city that want to kill us. Believe me, there's nothing more true than that."

I took a minute to grab a sip of water from my canteen, then placed it back in its pouch. I wiped my mouth, and looked down at Branson. He was grabbing a drink from his canteen as well, and I concentrated on the street ahead of us. As I looked around at the ruined city blocks, I let out a sharp whistle.

Branson stepped up beside me. We were strangers in a strange land, and the trip was certainly to be an interesting one. I looked at Branson and he looked at me.

"What's the plan, boss?" Branson asked, as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked up at the sky. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"We got a lot of ground to cover before we get to the DZ. Umbrella Command HQ isn't here. We're authorized to terminate anything that doesn't identify itself with extreme prejudice."

We both looked around and clicked the safeties off on our semi-automatic machine guns.

"The plan? It's time to put your game face on, Branson. We wanna make it out, we got to do this right. Got me?" I said.

Branson hefted the machine gun and his face got serious. He nodded at me, and I nodded back. It was time to get the job done.


End file.
